Big Bad wolf
by A Vampire Stole My Heart
Summary: Full summary inside: Alex is a 10 year old mute girl that runs away from her parents. She wonders into the forest where she finds an abandoned cabin. Yet the young girl soon finds out the cabin isn't so abandoned after all. every Genre. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_ After years of abuse from her parents, ten year old Alex Fletcher runs away from home. Where does she run to? To the forest that rests only a block away from her home. After hours of travel Alex finds what she thinks is a abandoned shack but she couldn't be more wrong. The very same shack is owned by one Fenrir Greyback. How will he act when he finds a child sleeping in his bed? No Marysue. Maybe slight OOC_

**Rated:** M for gore, murder, sexual encounter involving rape, swearing other things _  
><em>

**Place of time: **Summer after Goblet of Fire_  
><em>

**Pairing: **No one yet. If so far into the future

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p>Little Alex Fletcher ran through the forest as fast as her little, ten year old legs could take her. Her parents had always told her horrible stories about the forest and why she should never enter it but she figured they were just scaring her to further the abuse. Alex thought that the forest would be the last place her parents would look for her so she had to be safer there than with them.<p>

Ten year old Alex never understood why her parents hated her so much. When company came around she would be forced to stay in her room as her parents called her an embarrassment. It was a lot worse when she was alone. Both her mother and father would beat her in places it wouldn't be noticed by the public; mainly her stomach, back, legs and upper arms. She was given food only twice a week although she was allowed water very day; although she sometimes had to drink from the bathroom tap. To top it off her parents would tell her the most horrible stories a child could hear; stories that would make the boogie man cry out for his mommy.

Alex's parents had also sent her to an all girl's boarding school. Because of some much abuse done to her Alex had turned herself into a mute so making friends was near impossible for her. Because she refused to talk and kept to herself the student kind of thought that she was a freak while the teachers kept trying to get her to bond with others. After a while the teachers gave up and just let the girl do what made her happy. Alex wasn't the best student but that didn't mean she was the worst. She got all Cs so that made the teachers content enough.

The little girl also felt really lucky that her the skirt that went with the uniform went down to knees so no one had noticed the cuts or bruises that covered them. The last time someone saw her beating markings her parents got furious. She was forced to tell the person that she was clumsy and the pet cat scratched her. Once she was in the privacy of her own home her parents locked her in her room with no food or water for three days. They only let her out of the room for five minutes at a time to use the bathroom, where Alex would sneak some water when watching her hands.

The little girl couldn't handle any more abuse from her parents. So shortly after her parents left to visit their friends at two, Alex filled her small backpack with as much clothes and food as she could. She even managed stuffing in her stuffed bunny her new decreased grandmother bought her and a thin blanket.

Since the Fletcher house hold happened to be only a block away from the Wolf Thorn forest it was easy for Alex to get to it unseen. Not many other kids lived on her block and those that did were inside. As for adults, if they saw the young girl running towards the forest they would have though she was going to the small playground that was just outside the forest area. Besides, even if they did notice that Alex ran into the forest it wasn't like her parents were going to care; they hated her.

As she Alex ran, her long, tangled and dirty black hair flipped in all directions. Her light green eyes held a wild, fearful look to her. Knowing that she could get caught at any moment put a fear into Alex; the last thing she wanted was to be caught and taken home. Lastly, because of her thin form and boney, from lack of food, it made her run fast without getting tired too soon.

A couple of times Alex would trip over a stone or a twig. The worst the girl would get would be a scrapped knee or an arm yet she didn't let it slow her down. After all the beatings she got from her parents a scrapped elbow and knee was no more painful than a bug bite. Every time she Alex would fall she would just brush it away, get up and continue to run.

Alex had stopped running when she was twenty minutes into the forest. Not only was her legs starting to burn but Alex was now far enough into the forest that she didn't have to worry about being followed. Besides even she knew that many people didn't wander into the forest and it wasn't because of monsters. It was do to the wolves that lived in the forest and, even if Alex knew wolves were very dangerous animals, that didn't even make her hesitate. Instead she only grabbed some dried meat chucks to throw their way if a wolf came close to her.

The further Alex ventured into the forest the thicker the trees seemed to get, which made the forest darker in result. Even though she hadn't come across any animals, there was evidence that they had been in the area. There were paw prints in every direction, bushes and sticks that were trampled on and Alex even noticed some animal droppings; which she took note not to step in. The only animals Alex had seen so far were a few chipmunks and birds that chirped up in the trees.

The young child didn't know how long she had been walking and she frowned at herself for not bringing a watch. If she had to guess Alex would have thought it was around five or six, which meant she had been walking for three to four hours. The young girl was beginning to get tried but she didn't want to stop until she was sure she found a safe place to stay. She was currently looking at the thick trees and wondered if they would be strong enough to support her. Alex also thought about walking until she reached the other side of the forest, where she would find a road and where someone could help her. Although she had no idea how big the forest was and what was on the other side.

No mater how tired or how sore her legs began to get, little Alex Fletcher was not regretting her diction to leave. Anything was better than being back to with her parents, even if there was the risk of being mauled by a bear or a wolf. A bear or a wolf would more likely kill her in the end where her parents would not. They would keep beating her, keep denying her proper food, until she died from sickness.

'Come on, just a little further. There's a clearing up ahead; you can make it there.' Alex encouraged herself to keep going as a clearing came into view. Even when she was a lone the ten year old remained a mute.

Alex had turned mute shortly after she turned she turned eight years old. She was afraid that just the sound of her voice would get her parents angry as they looked for any excuse to beat her. While at school Alex would just keep quite in fear that the children would bully her and teachers would complain she was a whiner. After a year of being mute it had just become natural for Alex to keep quite even when she was all alone. The only sounds the young girl would utter would be sighs, hums, whimpers, yawns and screams every now and than.

Alex was surprised when she managed to make it to the clearing. Not only had she made her mental goal but there was also a small, old wooden cabin to the left of the clearing. Alex was a smart young girl and she knew she probably should have avoided the cabin. Who knew who could be living there, this far into the forest and so far from human life. Although the cabin would also be the safest warmest place for her to stay.

Alex walked up to the cabin quickly, eager to make it inside. Before she opened the door though, Alex knocked three times and waited a couple minutes for an answer. After waiting five more minutes without an answer the young girl turned the knob of the door and pushed door open. She then continued to stand outside for a moment as she gazed at the inside of the dark cabin. After a minute of hesitating, Alex walked slowly into the cabin, her eyes fixed on the surroundings.

The room that Alex had walked into seemed to be a kitchen/living room mix. On the left was the kitchen area which was complete with cabinets, a fridge and a table with a couple chairs. On the right was what looked like a living room. There was a couch that looked like it could only hold two people, a puffy arm chair, a small table beside the chair, and an unlit fire place. Alex noticed a short hallway in front of her with three doors. If Alex had to guess the doors lead to the bathroom, bedroom and probably a storage room. There was also few windows and the windows that Alex could see where covered, casting the cabin in darkness.

Alex walked the rest of the way in the house, closing the door to put her back in darkness. Now that she was fully in the cabin Alex noticed that the scent of wet dog lingered. She was sure that dogs, or more likely wolfs, had used this cabin as a home at some point of life. Yet the young girl was sure the cabin was abandoned by now. If the cabin _had _been being used Alex was sure that there wouldn't be so much dust very where. Even the wet dog smell was dulled enough to tell her no one had entered the house in months.

Feeling her stomach growl in an uncomfortable hungry Alex walked over to the dusty kitchen table where she placed her backpack. Sitting down on a dusty chair, Alex opened her the backpack and pulled the sandwich she had put on top. Finishing the sandwich quickly Alex got off of the chair to check if the fridge was working. In her panic to run away, the young child wasn't thinking straight and packed food that needed to be refrigerated. So if the fridge wasn't working Alex could possibly to starve in just a few days.

To her luck a rush of cold air met the ten year old's skin as she opened the refrigerator door. There was even a few things inside. The ten year old girl noticed a carton of milk, some meat, some bread that looked green with mold, butter and a block of cheese. Alex was sure that, if the bread was already moldy green, everything inside was bad and should be thrown out.

As Alex was unsure where she could dispose of the expired food, she unpacked her own food to the other side of the fridge. Hoping that her own food was now save from getting moldy, the young child closed the door and was greeted by the damp, cabin air once again. As it was starting to get late the cabin was beginning to get darker, colder and Alex was starting to get tried.

Leaving her backpack on the table, Alex walked over to the three small doors to find the bedroom. The first door Alex opened was a tiny room which held a broomstick, dust pan, one blanket and cobwebs. Clearly this room was the storage, not that it stored all that much. Alex closed that door and next opened the one on the right. This time Alex found herself staring into the bathroom. Through the darkness Alex could see a bathtub, a countered sink, a toilet and a dust covered mirror above the sink.

Alex stared at the darkened tub for a while and wondered if the water worked in this place. Although, no mater how much she hoped, Alex doubted that pluming worked this far out in the forest. Yet, if the pluming didn't work why would there be a toilet instead of an outhouse? Alex pulled that thought out of her head for now and left for the one room that she knew had to be the bedroom.

Alex released a soft sigh when she opened the last door to see a big king sized bed. The child didn't so much glance around the room to see what else room held as she made a bee line for the bed. Alex quickly flopped down on the bed, coughing as all the dust flew up at her contact. Moments later Alex was sighing at the softness of the bed but frown softly when she found the smell of dog stronger in here. The girl figured that this was the room the dog, or wolf as it would mostly be like, mostly stayed in. Why else would this room smell more like wet dog than the others?

Giving a tired sigh, Alex dropped that thought from her mind as she kicked off her shoes and crawled to the front of the bed. Despite all the dust the bed, pillows and blanket were as comfy as she could ever hope for. The blanket itself seemed to be made of different animal furs, mostly deer, skunk and woof if Alex had to guess. It didn't bother the girl one bit. In fact, once she was nestled down in the bed, she found herself drifting off into darkness faster than a blink of an eye.

**_~Time Skip~_**

Fenrir Greyback, the most savage werewolf in the world, made his way back to the cabin that he had abandoned a little over a month's time. He hadn't really expected to be away for so long but he also didn't really expect for the dark lord to come back to life. Besides going to death eater meetings Fenrir had also gone back to recruiting werewolves for his pack. He had been incredibly busy day in and day out so he was looking forward for some relaxing time before he went back to his pack.

The moment the werewolf opened the door to his cabin he knew something was off. He didn't even had to look at the backpack that still sat on his kitchen table to know that someone was in his cabin. No, all Fenrir had to do was sniff the air and he could smell the human. As he caught the scent a slow, evil smile spread across his evil face. The scent belonged to a female child and if there was one thing he loved it was the flesh of a girl.

"Well, well, well. It seems to be my lucky night. I usually don't have my food delivered." Fenrir chuckled darkly as he shut the front door behind him. Kicking off his uncomfortable shoes, the werewolf made his way to the bedroom, preparing to have his welcome home dinner.

* * *

><p>So how did you like chapter one of my story? I want to mention that when I was thinking of Fletcher I was actually thinking about Phineas and Ferb, not Mundungus Fletcher. So I am unsure if I will make Alex related to him or not. If I do I will say this now; he is not her father; instead of beating her he'd try to sell her.<p>

Now I want people to review... please? I want to know how I did on my first Harry Potter story :) I don't really like how it ended though. I actually wanted to write more but then it would be too long. out of all my accounts my longest chapter is over 12,000 words long but that is only because I had a lot of details (it was a Naruto/Akatsuki story)

Also I made up the name Wolf Thorn Forest. If it happens to be real, well that's new to me. Oh and about the Fletcher think I am unsure if I am going to make her related to that thief; no he is not her father

If you happen to be Naruto or Vampire Knight fans I have other accounts. This account was actually supposed to be a backup for when I got my email hacked but I got the email back in 5 days so new stories come here. Naruto stories are in I love creepy things. My naruto stories are all about the Akatsuki being scent to the real world. AidoRockz is my Vampire Knight account. I got different things there but mostly OC/VK character stories


	2. Chapter 2

Even though this story didn't get as popular like my other stories I still got over 100 hits, 3 reviews, 2 favorites and 4 story alerts for chapter 1

These is also some information about why Alex was so abused. You might have expected it but for those that didn't I hope you enjoy

_**Chapter 2  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Three year old Alex Fletcher was sitting on the carpeted floor of her bedroom. She was currently playing with a stuffed bunny that her grandmother had given her only a week ago for her third birthday. The bunny was the typical pink that most little girls would get. Although this bunny had glass blue eyes, a white stomach and paws. The inside of the bunny's floppy ears was a dark red color. Yet the bunny could have been blue and green and Alex still would have loved it to death. The name she gave the bunny was Hippy.<em>

"_She's a disgrace to the family! She will never be one of us!" Alex heard the harsh voice of her mother say from the other room. The little girl blinked in confusion to her mother's harshness._

_Alex dropped the bunny to the ground as she stood from the floor. The young toddler walked to the bedroom door and stood on her tiptoes to be able to reach the doorknob. Once her small hand was gripping the knob, she turned it slowly and pushed it open. In a matter of seconds the sounds of her parents became louder and the young child tiptoed down the hall._

"_Come now June, Alex is only three years old. Perhaps she is a late bloomer." Alex heard her father's voice coming from the room at the end of the hall. The young child stopped walking and held still so she wasn't heard walking in._

"_Stop kidding yourself Ken! I myself starting showing when I was one and a half. You yourself said you starting showing when you were two!" Alex's mom, June, snapped. Alex could hear a soft thud and she could imagine her mother stomping her foot._

"_It is also not that rare. I heard that the Longbottom child didn't start showing until he was four. The Longbottoms are Purebloods, June." the father responded in a attempt to protect his only daughter. Alex heard her mother give what sounded like a frustrated sigh but she was just blinking in confusion._

_She had no idea what her parents were talking about. What did they mean by showing and what was she supposed to be showing? Also, just who was Longbottom and what was a pureblood? Was his blood pure because he was never sick? Alex wanted to walk in and ask these things but she didn't want her mommy and daddy to get mad at her for eavesdropping._

"_So what do you suggest? We put our child in a dangerous position and see what happens? Actually that just might work" June's voice snapped before getting thoughtful and got Alex to flinch. The toddler was almost close to tears but, for the sake of staying hidden, bit her lip to keep them in._

"_Hell no! I am not letting you do anything to my daughter!" The father shouted with an anger that Alex had never heard before. Even if it wasn't directed to her, the young child felt herself shake as she actually took two steps back._

"_So you're just going to allow her to stay a filthy Squib?" June's voice was so filled with anger that Alex's face was staining with tears. Even though she had no idea what a Squib was, Alex knew that just by the way her mother said it it wasn't a good thing to be._

"_Don't you dare call her that! She is still our daughter. She is still **my **daughter!" Ken shouted in anger and Alex could no longer hold in her soft sobs. Never before had she heard her parents fought over her and she felt like such a horrible girl for it._

_When the other room suddenly got really quiet, Alex spun around on her heels and ran as fast as he three year old legs would let her. The last thing the young child wanted was to be seen in the living room, even if her parents had heard her listening in. She didn't want them to see how much her feelings were hurt. Not to mention, as a three year old, she thought that if they didn't see her they can't know she was the one crying. Not once did the toddler look behind her to see if she was being follows as she slammed her bedroom door closed upon entree. _

_Next Alex dived on her bedroom floor to grab the bunny that had recently abandoned and hugged it tightly to her small chest. Alex had never felt this bad before in her short life. Not even when she accidentally broke her father's prized glass panda, which he had gotten from his grandmother. She felt like her mother hated her and the worst thing for a child Alex's age was to feel hated and unwanted by their own mother._

"_Alex? Sweetheart?" _

_Alex, who, at the time, had her face in the bunny's face, flinched and pushed her face deeper into the bunny. Even though her father's voice was gentle with concern she was scared about what he had to say. Alex was wishing that she could just disappear somewhere far away, where no one would be able to find or hurt her. _

"_Come on, sweetheart. I'm not mad at you; please stop crying." Ken said and Alex felt his arms wrap around her in a hug. Slowly Alex calmed herself enough to pulled her head up from Hippy to look at her father._

_Ken Fletcher had dark black hair that went down to his ears. It was a messy and loss style that people often took him as a surfer or a hippy. His eyes were a purple-blue and held years of wisdom and kindness. The man was twenty-seven and advirge height. Alex had gotten her hair from her father but she shared her mother's eyes._

"_Why does mommy hate me?" Alex whispered through a tear covered face. Ken frowned sadly down to his small daughter as he began to gently rub her face dry._

"_Mommy doesn't hate you, Alexandria. She is just... well mommy is just really stressed right now." Ken lied with a deep sigh. He didn't need his daughter to be more upset than she already is but the child's frown deepened._

__The only time Ken ever addressed Alex by her full name was when he was disappointed in her or talking to her when he was upset about something. He had called her Alexandria the time she broke his prized panda and then Alexandria again when his childhood friend turned up murdered._ In her three years of life, Alex could only remember her father calling her Alexandria a total of five times. Her mother, however, always called her Alexandria whenever she was angry._

"_Daddy, what's a Squib?" Alex asked in a curious whisper. Ken looked down at his daughter with a sad smile._

"_Well I guess you have the right to know." Ken sighed sadly. Alex looked at her father in confusion to what he was so sad as he pulled her onto his lap._

"_A Squib is a person who is born into a magical family but has no magical powers themselves. Alex, your mother and I have magical powers; I am a wizard and your mother is a witch." Ken told his daughter with that same sad smile. He knew that June didn't want him telling Alex this but he knew his daughter had a right to know about their world._

_Alex looked at her father with eyes that held both confusion and amazement. In one hand she always liked to believe in things like fairies, unicorns and elves. Yet, on the other hand she had been told by her mother that those things were only real in fairy tales. Now her father was here, telling her that magic was indeed real and that both he and his wife had it._

"_So being a Squib is a bad thing?" Alex asked in a sad tone. Ken's eyes widened in shock and he pulled his daughter closer._

"_Of course it isn't. There are many Squibs in the world; some of them even work in the magical world. Squibs can't do magic but that doesn't mean they can't be involved in it." Ken said soothingly in attempt to calm his daughter down. A smiled soon found it's way onto Alex's face and she leaned into her father's chest._

"_Daddy?" Alex asked her in childish voice. Ken looked down at his daughter with a loving smile._

"_Yes, Alex?" _

"_What's a pureblood? And who is Longbottom? If you are a wizard, and mommy is a witch, does that mean fairies are real as well? Is there a special school for magical people?" Alex began to bombard her father with a whole bunch of questions. This got Ken to laugh and hold his hand over Alex's mouth before she could ask yet another question._

"_A pureblood is a wizard status, it means we have no non magical blood in our blood. Longbottom is the name of another wizard family. Yes, fairies are real and so are other magical animals. There **is** a school where young wizards and witches go to lean how to use their magic better; it's called Hogwarts. Do you have anymore questions?" Ken asked with a happy grin. Alex shook her small head and nuzzled into her father's chest._

"_No thank you, daddy, I'm happy." She said with a soft giggle. Ken smiled in contentment and the two only sat on the bedroom floor, enjoying each others company._

_Months later Ken Fletcher was murdered by a dark wizard. June had gotten remarried to Ken's older brother, Crispin Fletcher. By that time Alex still wasn't showing signs of magical ability so June cast obliviate__ on Alex to make her forget anything that had to do with magic. Also, as she was angry with her late husband for telling Alex about magic in the first place, June made Alex forget everything about her real father. From that moment on Crispin became Alex's father who, like June, despised Squibs with a deep passion. From that day on Alex had been abused; everything from starved to getting beaten. The child was looking forwards to the day where she would be free of them and live with a family that would love her to no end._

Alex was frowning and twitching in her sleep. The young child was having a nightmare where her mother dumped a bucket of oil on her as her father struck a match. No mater how much Alex begged them to stop and why they were doing this, the two adults only smiled evilly while standing over her.

"Please mommy, stop! Daddy, why don't you love me?" Alex asked in a fearful sob. June sculled while Crispin looked at her evilly.

"Burn in hell you filthy Squib!" June sneered before nodding her head to her husband. Before Alex could ask just what a Squib was, she found herself screaming in excruciating pain.

With a shrill scream, Alex sat up in bed, panting. For a moment she wondered why everything looked weird and why a homemade fur blanket was covering her. In a minute Alex remembered that she had run away and found a abandoned cabin to take shelter in. Instantly her body relaxed when she realized her parents weren't going to come barging in to tell her to shut up. Although Alex couldn't get that word her dream mother called her; a Squib. It was weird but she had a feeling she heard it somewhere before in life.

"Hello, girly. What is a runt like you doing in my cabin?"

Alex tensed and slowly turned her head to the side. What she saw was a full grown man leaning against the wall of the bedroom and looking at her with scary, blue eyes.

* * *

><p>About Neville, well it never mentioned what age he was, it just says this: <em>Neville's grandmother was a stern woman who was concerned when her grandson did not exhibit early signs of magic. His relatives feared that Neville might be a Squib, though this was disproved when his great-uncle Algie "accidentally" dropped him out of a window and he miraculously bounced.<em>

the beginning of the story is sort of like a flashback to explain a little more of Alex's parents. She wont remember any of it though

I made a Fenrir Greyback/Ginny Weasley one shot based on the Half Blood Prince game. It has no romance between them; the romance is for Harry and Ginny. The story is a What if kind of story and I would like you to give it a look. I also posted it in Youtube and deviantart. If you have read it I posted a poll about if I should continue it (most likely into a two shot)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter two went much better than chapter one. Now I have 5 favorites, 12 story alerts and 8 reviews. Thank you everyone :D_

**Replies to reviews:**

**StellaMarris: **Well I hate them as well and killing off the good father was all necessary. I'm glad you are enjoying it **  
><strong>

**ozlady08: **Thank you, hope you like and review this chapter :)

**Kate 101: **Thanks XD I did

**FOUNDinLOVEx3: **Thank you =P Here's the next chapter**  
><strong>

**LiveFreeDieWell**: You don't have to wait anymore, here is a new chapter XD

This chapter was a little tricky to start so it kind of time skips and then flashbacks to Fenrir and Alex meeting face to face. _  
><em>

_**Chapter 3  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Fenrir Greyback smirked down at the small girl that was sitting in his bed. While he was a bit caught off guard with the girl's age, as he expected at least a twelve year old, he didn't let that bother him. In fact he was actually known for attacking children of all ages. In the last full moon he had even attacked a six year old boy, who died hours later in the hospital from injuries. <strong>(1)<strong>

"You know, for a runt, you have really nice lung power." Fenrir commented mockingly about her screaming. The child only stared up at him with frightened, light green eyes.

Alex was very surprised when she heard the man's voice come from inside the room. She had really believed that the cabin she found was truly abandoned because of all the thick dust. So she didn't expect anyone else to enter the house, especially not in the same day. Now a scary looking man was standing above her. For the first time in her mutt life, Alex was actually speechless; she had no idea what to even think.

The werewolf's smile dropped slightly when the little girl didn't say or do anything but stare at him. Normally children would be so scared they'd pee their pants and cry for their parents when they saw someone like him. Even muggle children had enough sense to realize that Fenrir was a dangerous man to be around. He **could** see fear in the child's green eyes but not once had she made any attempt to say one word.

When the strange man began to take a few steps closer to the bed, Alex threw off the blanket and jumped off the bed in an attempt to escape. She had no idea who this man was or if he was dangerous. What she knew for sure was that the man scared her and she wanted to get as far away from him as she could.

Although the werewolf easily grabbed the child's wrist and pulled her against his chest with one hard tug. The only response the girl gave was a scream as she struggled to pull away from the man. Fenrir smirked to himself, figuring that he was scaring her speechless. It had happened before so far this was the longest someone stayed quiet; the others would always speak after a moment or two.

"What's wrong, runt? Cat got your tongue?" Femrir said, chuckling at his own little joke as he tightened his grip just a little. Alex felt a shiver go up her body as her green eyes danced with fear.

Alex knew she was in deep danger the moment she first heard the man's voice. She knew from experience that she should not judge by looks but it seemed to be appropriate this time. Alex knew she had to leave yet, now that she found herself trapped against his chest, she found it useless to even fight; her body was too weak to struggle against him much more anyways. Alex was scared, maybe more than scared, but not once did she break her vow of silence.

When the girl didn't utter one word Fenrir decided to make one last attempt to make his prey talk. The werewolf lowered his head to the child's neck, inhaling long and deep. He was planing to lick the skin and tell her how tasty she was in attempt to scare her into talking. Although his plan to scare the young girl into talking seemed to backfire on him as he noticed a scent that went unnoticed until now.

The child was sick, the werewolf' could smell it on and through her skin. Also, now that he took a really good look at her, Fenrir noticed how pale the young girl actually was. In his curiosity, the werewolf loosened his grip on the child just enough to use his free arm to pull the girl's shirt up. At seeing the girl's bare stomach the werewolf found out his curiosity was right.

Alex's body was so deprived of food that her ribs were showing through the skin of her chest. Her belly was just slightly more inflated with the bit of food she ate only a few hours before. The werewolf also noticed that, not only was the child pale but, girl's skin had different sizes of dark and light purple buries all over her stomach, as well as some healing cuts. Alex was wearing long sleeve clothing, which hid her boney arms and legs to the man. Although, seeing how thing her waist was, Fenrir could guess just how thin they were. The child's waist was so thin that the werewolf had to loosen his grip just a little more to keep himself from accidentally snapping his snack in half.

'Fuck, there's not even enough meat for a snack' Fenrir cursed to himself as he looked the child over. Still she did not utter one word but the werewolf noticed how her breathing had increased; she was scared that was for sure.

A smirk suddenly came onto Fenrir's face as an idea came to his mind. He thought about feeding the girl and keeping her until she was healthy; fatten her up a little before he ate her. The werewolf knew it would be a very long time until another Goldilocks**(2) **would wondered deep in his forest. It's be even longer until someone decided to make his _abandoned_ home a shelter. He needed to protect his prey from all others; but to do that Fenrir was going to have to get the girl's trust.

"Were you abused, girly?" Fenrir asked while raising a bushy eyebrow. Alex turned her head back to look at him, both surprised and ashamed that he found out.

Alex had always managed to hide the abuse her parents had given her. They'd never beat her higher than her shoulders and they kept her feed just enough during the school year so the teachers wouldn't notice how food denied she actually was. Alex was only as boney as she was now because school was over for the summer and her parents didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her skinny body. Frowning, Alex nodded her head once uncertainly as she didn't trust this man.

'So maybe that's why she wont talk. It's going to be interesting finding ways to get her to speak' Fenrir thought to himself while he loosened his grip completely, but not without spinning her around to face him. Alex looked up into the man's blue eyes with her green eyes.

"Now listen carefully. You realize that I could have hurt you if I wanted to, right?" Fenrir asked as he held onto the child's shoulders. Alex nodded three times as she never once broke eye contact; she feared that it would make the man mad if she did.

"And you realize the danger of just wandering into an unknown house?" Fenrir asked, raising his bushy eyebrows. Alex frowned and wanted to open her mouth to reply but just shook her head like last time. Knowing what she was thinking, Fenrir smiled, showing off sharp teeth.

"I haven't been home in over a month but that does not give you reason to break into my home. Do you understand?" Fenrir asked in a way a scolding father would. Alex eagerly shook her head as she began to believe the man would let her go. Feeling satisfied, Fenrir pulled back and stood straight.

"Good, now where do you live?" Fenrir asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't really plain to take her home but he had to ask as part of his plan.

If the werewolf's suspicions were right the girl would not want to go home. That was the part one of his trust plan. If he was correct and the parents were the ones abusing the girl, she would not want to go home. If that was the case he would insure her safety with him slowly making the child trust him. It shouldn't be so hard to fool a young girl and manipulate her trust. Besides he had done fooled full grown men so children would be a snap.

Alex's eyes widened and she kept her lips shut tight, refusing to even think of her home address. She had run through a forest that was rumored to hold dozens of missing people just to get away from her parents. Nothing on earth could keep her from returning to that hell on Earth. If it ever came down to it Alex would rather be eaten alive by a cannibal rapist than go back to her parents. Easily catching the child's frown, Fenrir hid a smirk as he gave her a fake curious look.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go home?" Fenrir asked while staring down at the girl. Just as he thought the girl slowly shook her head and he smirked.

"Well you don't want to stay here, do you?" he asked, finding it a little hard to keep a straight face. His plan was slowly coming into effect as he spoke.

Again Alex frowned but this time she took the risk of angering the man and tore her eyes away from his. Truth was, even though this man scared her, she much rather stay with him and risk being killed than returning home and being tortured for years to come. Alex still didn't completely trust this man but she figured she was safer with him than anyone else. So, after a moment of thinking, Alex shook her head slowly.

Fenrir couldn't hide in his smile anymore as it spreed across his face. So far everything was going as he planed and he knew it wouldn't be long until he got her full trust. Bending down on one knee Fenrir was staring into the young girl's green eyes at her eye level. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Alex shuffled from foot to foot as her fear to look away returned.

"Would you like to stay here for a while?" Fenrir said in the kindest tone that he could. With a slightly scratchy voice everything he said had a gruffness to them.

Alex looked up at the scary looking man with surprise dancing in her green eyes. Just moments before she had thought the man was going to harm her, maybe even rape her. Now here was was offering her a place to stay. Although the offer was tempting Alex couldn't tare her eyes away from the man's sharpened, yellow teeth. Seeming to notice, Fenrir laughed in amusement.

"Don't worry about my teeth, they won't hurt you. I just haven't been to a dentist in such a long time." Fenrir lied with a grin. He had every attention to use his teeth to hurt the young girl and he only knew what the dentist was because he lived in a muggle village at one point in his life.

'Maybe I should stay. It's not like my parents are actually out there looking for me and if they were this man might protect me from them.' Alex thought as she stared at the man. Her thoughts were interrupted by a growl of her stomach, having only eaten one sandwich a little earlier, causing the man to chuckle.

"I figured you might be hungry. Go to the kitchen and I will make you something." Fenrir said with a nod of his head. Alex was a little hesitate but after another nod turned and left the room to wonder into the kitchen.

Fenrir smirked as he followed Alex into his small kitchen. His plan was working well so far. He had already gained enough trust to make her want to stay with him. Although that could do more with the fear of returning home. To Fenrir it didn't matter what her reason was as everything would build up to trust within time. As Alex sat down at the dusty table, she pulled her backpack onto her lap as Fenrir walked over to his freezer.

Thankfully Fenrir wasn't only a werewolf but a wizard as well so it didn't matter how rotten the found would have gotten. While he was sure the freezer stuff was still fresh enough without using magic, all Fenrir had to do was use a spell to freshen the food that was in the fridge.

Not bothering with the fridge food Fenrir pulled out a pack of ground beef and placed it on the counter next to the skin. Next Fenrir bent to a low cabinet and pulled out a box of noodles as well as a pot. Alex watched the man in curiosity, only blinking her green eyes a few times as if scared that she'd miss something. Fenrir noticed this and smirked as he filled the pot with warm water before putting it on the stove.

'The water works, maybe I can get a bath.' Alex thought to herself hopefully. She wouldn't ask though because, for one reason she wasn't ready to break her silence and two she didn't even know this man so asking would be rude.

"My name's Fenrir, by the way. Fenrir Greyback." The man said, throwing Alex from her thoughts. The girl blinked before she wrote her first name in the dust.

"Alex, huh? You got a last name you want to give?" Fenrir read once he put the noddles in the boiling water. Alex frowned and shook her head, turning her head off to the side.

Fenrir was indeed curious to what family the girl belonged to. Although since the girl didn't seem to want to give it up willingly, the werewolf would have to wait until he gained more trust. He could also ask Lucius to looking into fills of young squibs but he doubted the death eater would do it for him; it depended if he cared about his teenaged son.

For now Fenrir just let it slide as he made Alex goulash. Soon the man cleaned off a dusty bowl and fork before serving it to the child. Having forgotten about her matters Alex dived into the food. Fenrir didn't seemed to mind as he leaned against the skin and watched the young squib eat. Within minutes Alex was done eating and leaning back against the chair, hugging her backpack to her chest.

'This is already starting to get interesting. I'll have her complete trust in no time.' The werewolf thought with another smirk. He stepped away from the skin and collected the bowl to put it into the skin.

"Alright runt, if you really want to stay here I need to establish some rules." Fenrir told the girl, now looking at her with complete seriousness. Alex looked up at the man nervously but nodded.

"Rule one; if you want to go outside stay close to the cabin. Rule two; only go outside at night if I allow you. Rule three; never wonder off. Rule four; if there is a knock at the door do not answer it. Rule five; if you hear wolves stay inside the cabin. Last rule stay inside my bedroom during every full moon." Fenrir said with such a seriousness that Alex knew she'd be punished if just one rule was broken. Although the last rule confused her Alex still nodded her head in understanding.

"Right, now, for now you'll sleep on the couch. I'll can give you a pillow and blanket. It doesn't get that cold so you should be fine." Fenrir said as he disappeared into his room. Alex watched curiously as she slide off the chair and walked over to the couch to wait for the man to return.

'Well it's more comfortable than I thought it'd be.' Alex thought as she dug in her backpack for her bunny and blanket. Just as she was pulling them out, Fenrir came out of his room with a smaller fur blanket and a pillow.

"What do you have there?" The man asked as he put the bedded beside Alex. The young squib frowned and hugged the things to her chest, disallowing the man to see them.

Fenrir raised an eyebrow at the child's behavior but just shook it off. He already saw what the objects were. He needed the girl's trust so he would just let her be for now. He figured it would take only a month or two to get her fattened up and he would finally be able to eat her. Turning his back to the girl, Fenrir began walking to his bedroom, only to look back once he was at his door.

"I'll see you in the morning. I'm a late sleeper so just eat what you can find. The stuff in the fridge is expired." The werewolf warned before he disappeared inside his room. Alex sighed softly and rubbed her eyes.

She was happy that the man didn't hurt her. She was still a little uneasy but he had fed her and was allowing her to stay despite having entered without permission. She figured she'd stay once she regained her health and than leave once the man left for business or some other reason. Uttering a tired yawn, Alex stretched out on the couch, snuggling her bunny and blanket to her chest as she rested her head on the pillow and placed the blanket on top of her.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(1) <strong>**If you actually read his Wika info it doesn't say that Fenrir EATS children. It says he bites them in hopes to turn them and raise them to hate humanity. I just think he likes female flesh because of how he wanted to bite Hermione and Lavender. Also it said he likes to kill and likes human flesh to a point of cannibalism but that doesn't mean he targets children. **  
><strong>

**(2) **heh, when I was first thinking of this story I was thinking of calling it Goldilocks and the big bad wolf


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy chapter 4 :D

Chapter 3 review

**LadyWelbury: **Thank you very much**  
><strong>

**SnapesYoungLove: **I enjoy Fenrir as well but know very little of the actor, isn't he a boxer of some kind?**  
><strong>

**StellaMarris: **Thank you Stella-Chan :D**  
><strong>

**ozlady80: **Yeah I tend to make some of those spelling mistakes. I should really read through before I post. As for Alex you'll have to keep reading to see what I have in mind for her**  
><strong>

**Eryk Lestrange: **LOL he is a womanizer as well, I suspect and he is a cannibal but I just think he doesn't eat children. Keep reading to see what is going to happen**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4<br>_**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Fenrir had found the young, mute child in his home. In the time spent with her, the werewolf was still unsuccessful in making her speak one word. He had tried almost anything to make the girl utter one word but, no matter what he said or what he asked, Alex always found a way to answer without speaking. To yes and no questions the child would simply shake her head. To other questions she would ether point to what he wanted, or a place he wanted to know. For other questions asked she would write down her answer on paper.<p>

After having lived with the man for three weeks, Alex was beginning to show some health. So far her body had gained at least ten pounds of weight and most of the older of the wounds had healed up nicely while the others were nothing but faint marks. Fenrir was pleased by how well the girl was doing. All the werewolf had to do was wait another month or two as he continued on with his nice act.

Much to his annoyance, Fenrir wasn't home as much as he wanted to be. About three times a week the Dark Lord would call him in for meetings and missions. Other times he would take around two days with his pack to make sure everything was alright. Whenever he wasn't doing that, Fenrir would hunt for new werewolf members; looking for the children of adults that dared insult him. So Fenrir was only usually home a few hours a day.

Alex didn't mind too much when the man had to leave for work. She simply relaxed inside the small cabin as she awaited for the man to return. To help her pass the time Fenrir had gone through the trouble of buying the girl some books about the wizarding world. Although, as a squib with no knowledge of what she was, the child took the books as enjoyable fiction.

The werewolf had even gone through the trouble of getting the girl some food that would be easy for a ten year old to make, which he had stolen from humans in the near by town. He had also told her to make herself at home while he was away, which including taking bathes if she wanted one. Although when it came to going outside, it made the werewolf nervous.

Not once in the three weeks Alex had lived with him had he told his pack members about her. So if a pack member came looking for him and saw her, he didn't know what could happen. The member would ether attack right away, take her back to the pack or realize what he was trying to do. Although Fenrir didn't want to take that risk. So he told Alex she could go outside for an hour a day but she'd have to go back inside if she heard anyone or anything coming her way. With nods, Alex allowed the werewolf to know she understood.

Today was one of those days that Voldemort did not need him and his beta would take care of things with the pack. So Fenrir got to stay home for the first time in a week. He was glad because, not only did he get some time to actually relax, but he got time alone with the young girl. He had wanted to see how the girl was improving and give more attempts to make her talk. It would probably turn out useless like always but at least the werewolf could look forwards to some entertainment.

"Hey, runt." Fenrir growled softly as he walked up behind the young girl. Alex looked up from her book so she could look at the man questioningly.

"I was just thinking and figured you still haven't told me your family name. Are you planing on ever telling me?" The werewolf asked with a grin. Just like he expected, the ten year old girl shook her head before she looked back down to her book.

Chuckling, the werewolf leaned over so he could see just what Alex was reading about. He smirked as he saw she was reading up on unicorns. It was hard not to expect that that is what she would want to read about. Unicorns were a typical thing that young girls, and sometimes women, seemed interested in. Grinning smugly, the werewolf thought of a new tacit to get the girl to speak.

"You know, unlike many animals and humans, unicorn blood is actually silver." Fenrir said matter-o-factually. Alex lifted her head to look at the man in interest, blinking a few times before glancing at her book to see it mentioned silver blood.

"Mmm." Alex attempted a small growled moan of annoyance. Fenrir chuckled in pleasure as he crossed his arms.

"What? I didn't read it in the book. I know from experience." Fenrir said with a proudness. As a werewolf he had attacked many unicorns in his life.

Alex looked at the man in disbelief before she rolled her eyes and refocused on her book. Even after three weeks of living with the man, the girl still didn't completely trust the man. Yes he had given her food, entertainment and bedding but there was still some kind of dangerous aura around the man. Not to mention that the man's gruff voice still crept her out. Alex still planed on leaving once her body was better. She figured that another week or two should do it for her.

"Alright then, how about this little fact. If a person drinks unicorn blood it can prolong their life." The werewolf said while smiling smugly. This time, after glancing at the page and finding no information about that, Alex looked up at the werewolf questioningly.

'Why wont he stop trying to get me to talk. Lying to me wont make me say anything.' Alex thought as she rolled her eyes with a frown. Taking to ignore the man, Alex looked back to her book and flipped the page.

A part of Alex actually really wanted to believe in what the man was telling her. Although, since Alex was very young, her parents had always discouraged imagination, although they would often convince her girl eating monsters were real. She had just gotten to a point where she'd feel stupid and embarrassed if she let her imagination get to her. The information about unicorn really truly interested the child but she was afraid she'd get into trouble if she let it show.

Fenrir was starting to get a little angry. No matter how much he tried or what he said, all the werewolf seemed to be getting out of the girl was sighs, hmms and grunts. Although he had caught a spark of interest in Alex's eyes. It interested him just enough to push back his annoyance and smile cockily.

"I thought all little girls liked to believe in unicorns and fairies. Why did you think I got you the book?" Fenrir asked with a deep throat chuckle. Frowning, Alex closed her book so she could take another look at it.

"_The Magical Creatures of the World. Volume 1." _

Alex blinked a few times as she stared at the title. She had been sure that this book was clearly fiction but the man seemed to be trying his best to convince her otherwise. She didn't know if he was just being playful with her or if he was being serious. No one had even tried being playful with her before, not even the other kids at her school, so she tended to take things more seriously than other kids her age would.

Fenrir turned his attention away from the child to check the time by looking outside. After his many years of living in the wild, the werewolf had become an expert at being able to tell the time by just looking at the sun and moon positions. From what he could see the sun was setting and the moon would be out in only a few hours; the full moon.

"Listen, runt. You'll be sleeping in my bed tonight. I want you to go for a bath and then go to bed." The werewolf ordered in a gruff voice. Even though she wanted to read more of her book, Alex slid off of the arm chair and wondered into the bathroom.

Even after three weeks Alex didn't want to risk disobeying Fenrir. She could still remember how bad he had scared her and how serious he had been when listing off his house rules. Also, seeing as though the man wanted her to stay in his room tonight, it must have been full moon coming.

Alex still didn't understand Fenrir's rule about staying inside his bedroom during full moons. It was very odd and Alex couldn't think of any reason to why it would be enforced as a house rule. The only thing she could think of would be the wolves and coyote that could come to howl at the full moon. Although she shouldn't have to hide in his room for that. **(1)**

While Alex went to take her bath, taking her pajamas with her, Fenrir quickly moved the child's things to his bedroom. The main reason he wanted Alex in his bedroom was because he hoped her scent would be dulled by his own. He was hoping that with her laying on his bed Alex's scent would be covered by his own scent. That was and his wolf side wouldn't be able to smell her so he wouldn't attack her.

As a werewolf alpha who has embraced his inner wolf, Fenrir had more control over his werewolf body than others. He had to have control if he wanted to attacked children, attempting to turn them into werewolves like him. The werewolf could only hoped that, if his wolf side did find Alex, he would remember who she was and hold off his attack. Even though the girl had gained weight she was still too skinny to be considered a meal.

Twenty minutes later, Alex had walked into the werewolf's bedroom. Her black hair, now clean and shinny, still released small water droplets as her clothing stuck to her skin. It was obvious that she didn't dry off properly but the werewolf didn't care. A little water wouldn't hurt him and his bed would be dry by morning.

"Aright, runt, get in bed. You can read a little longer but when I say lights out, you turn off the light." Fenrir ordered while he handed Alex her book and turned on the lamp light. Alex showed her appreciation by smiling and taking the book with a smile. Fenrir, momentary caught off guard by the smile, rubbed the back of his greasy hair with a grumble and walked out of the room.

Not once in the three weeks had Fenrir seen the young girl smile. There was an innocence to the smile, something that reminded the werewolf just how young and hurt this girl was. If Fenrir had been anyone else, he would had felt guilt for what he was planing to do to Alex. Although, the werewolf was indeed Fenrir Greyback, a cannibalistic child attacker. His plan to eat the girl when she regained full health would continued as planed.

_**~Time skip~ **_

Three hours later Alex Fletcher was sleeping soundly and peacefully in the huge bed which made for a werewolf rather than a little girl. Her magical creature book laid on the side table beside the lamp, which was long ago turned off. The young girl had been able to read three more chapters before Fenrir had told her to go to bed. Even though she had wanted to read more, Alex gladly went to bed, grateful that she had been able to read what she did.

Alex suddenly jerked awake, gasping in shock as a loud howling seemed to echo through out the cabin. The howl had been so loud that Alex was sure it had come from just the other room. Sighing sleepily and rubbing her eyes, Alex stared at the bedroom door, tensing as she heard the clinging of nails walking on wood.

'Did a wolf get inside the cabin? Is this why Fenrir wanted me to stay in his room?' Alex thought to herself as she continued to stare at the door. The young girl could hear the animal walking around in the other room and what sounded like sniffing.

After a small while the sounds of the wolf began to get even louder. The sniffing was so loud that Alex was sure that the animal was sniffing at the door. The girl began to get uncomfortable when the animal began growling and scratched at the door. Just as Alex was beginning to wonder where Fenrir could have been and why a wolf was in his home a howl, louder than the others, startled the girl into screaming. Only second later was Alex regretting it as the wolf began banging on the wooden door.

Alex watched in fear as the door broke down to revile a large, furry creature. As hard as the ten year old tried, another screamed escaped her throat as the snarling beast locked it's hungry, yellow eyes on her form.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>I know what some of you are thinking. "She could have read about werewolves in the book" Well I thought of that but then i thought that the book is Volume 1, werewolves aren't talked about yet

Please review or else Alex just might die


	5. Chapter 5

lol, I am impressed how well my chapter 4 responded. Even though this chapter is in Third person point of view it will mostly have to do with Fenrir and his thoughts. I will do a little of Alex near the end

Warning: Fenrir might get a little OOC near the end but there is a purpose for this.

Chapter 4 review

**LadyWelbury: **Thank you :D please enjoy this chapter **  
><strong>

**SnapesYoungLove: **Ah, I thought I read something like that. Don't worry about Alex :) see for yourself in this chapter **  
><strong>

**Lazy Eye Conway:** Thank you :D and we will just have to see

**Kate101: **Thank you and I did

**ozlady80:** I am glad that you do :) don't worry about Alex, lol**  
><strong>

**Eryk Lestrange: **No, I only watch the movies and my mom read the books to us but never got to the last book. I only go by what was in the Harry Potter Wikia Fenrir Greyback information. The Wiki info doesn't say he eats kids but that he bites them, hoping to turn them into werewolves and sometimes killing them when he goes over board. And that is why Werewolves wont be talked about. I think they'd more likely be in a Monster book or half breed book

**Jamberine:** Thank for very much :) I plan to make Alex speak sometime soon. I might change it to Fenrir/OC although I do have 22 alerts and 11 favs.

**01Shadow Angel: **Thanks and I will/did. Enjoy

**StellaMarris: **Lol it's alright, I understand you've been sick and helping your mom. You're going to have to see if she is going to get changed ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5<br>_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A little earlier~<strong>_

"Alright runt, It's time for bed. Turn out the lights and go to sleep." Fenrir ordered with a firm knock on the bedroom door. Thanks to his enhanced hearing ability, the werewolf was able to hear a disappointed sigh before the click of the lap turning off.

Although, instead of pulling away from the door right away, Fenrir stayed a little longer. With his enhanced hearing, he listened to the girl shifting in the bed and smirked when he heard the flip of a page. The girl seemed to be getting a lot braver than she had been when he first met her. It seemed that she was disobeying his orders and trying to read by what light entered the window. That is if the window was even uncovered.

"I can hear that, Alex. If you don't go to bed right now I wont buy you the other volumes." Fenrir threatened with a pleased grin. Almost instantly the werewolf heard the book close getting placed on the wooden nightstand and more shuffling.

Chuckling, Fenrir pulled himself away from the door with a grin satisfied grin. He was actually really glad that the girl liked the book so much. If she was willing to disobey a simple rule just to read more maybe the werewolf could use the book to make her talk. It seemed to be worth a shot and if it didn't work so be it. Although the werewolf was hoping to get at least one word out of the girl before he dined on her flesh. He wanted to store her in his memory and he didn't want to do that without the voice.

As Fenrir entered the main room of the cabin he glanced out the open living room window to see that the last sliver of sunlight began to disappear. Knowing that he had very little time before the moon would trigger his transformation, the werewolf began strip naked. Fenrir did this solely because he didn't want to have to replace yet another pair of clothing. Although the beast man didn't much care for shirts, it was the pants that he really had to care about. Fenrir know that, if he stripped naked, it would prevent the clothing from ripping.

It didn't take long before the werewolf was naked from head to toe. Fenrir grinned in pleasure as he could feel the cool night air that rushed in from the open window on his bare skin. As a man that decided to give up on his humanity long ago, Fenrir had come to despise clothing. If he could be naked all the time, he would and without shame. Although clothing had become necessary whenever Fenrir had to blend into human groups. Not to mention that Voldemort disagreed with Fenrir's nude idea. What the wolf did on his own time was his business but Voldemort would have his followers fully clothed when approached.

While waiting for the full moon to reach the peak needed to start his transformation, Fenrir ate all the meat that sat in his fridge. While he had more control over his wolf than others, Fenrir was still unsure what could happen if he found Alex in his room. So the man wanted to eat as much as he could before the transformation as he hoped it would help keep in his hunger to eat her.

After an hour of cleaning out the fridge the moon was finally in perfect position in the sky. Rays of the full moon's light shone brightly through the window's of the cabin. Grinning wickedly, Fenrir slowly walked towards the closets moon light beam. He was looking forwards to this transformation, like he had all the others. He loved his wolf body and often wished he could take form whenever he wanted to. Although, to his disappointment, it didn't work that way.

The second Fenrir placed one foot in the light of the full moon, the transformation because to take him over. Like any other werewolf, Fenrir disliked the pain that came with the transformation but he was able to handle it better than most others. Fenrir bent his body forwards and he gritted his teeth together as his spine relined itself. Fur began to over take the man's naked body as his feet and hands grew into long, bony paws. Finally, Fenrir howled as his face stretched and pulled into shape as his ears stretched and reshaped into pointed wolf ears.

Within five minutes Fenrir's transformation was complete. Now in his wolf form Fenrir glanced around at his surroundings, his normally blue eyes now a glowing yellow. Noticing the human furniture on one side and a large metal box on the other, Fenrir realized he was in some kind of human house. Growled softly, the werewolf began to walk around the cabin and sniffed the air to see if any humans lived there. It only took him a moment to realize the home belonged to his human side when he detected his own human scent.

After a short while of walking around of what seemed to be the living room the werewolf caught a new scent coming off of the couch. If memory served right from his previous attacks It was the scent of a young female human. The scent was weakened and dulled by his own but the scent was still fresh and strong enough to be noticed. Feeling his stomach grumble in hunger, Fenrir growled and snarled as he began sniffing the air to track down the human.

Thanks to his great tracking skills and wolf instincts Fenrir easily tracked the scent down to a closed door. He sniffed up and down the wooden frame, growling as the scent seemed to get stronger but seemed to dull at the same time. Realizing that the female human must have been behind the door, the werewolf began to growl and scratch at the door. He was hoping that the human would be stupid enough to come open the door to see what was happening. Although, when nothing happened after a moment, Fenrir howled loudly and this time he got a response; a loud, female scream.

Now that he knew that a human was indeed behind the door, Fenrir became angry. How dare a human try to hide from him in his own home; how stupid it was. Snarling and growling venomously, Fenrir pushed on the door until it came crashing down into the room. Falling with the door, Fenrir landed on all fours into what seemed to be his human bedroom. It was the one room where his scent stuck out the most but at the same time it seemed to be interrupted by the scent of the young, female human. Speaking of which, a young girl, no younger than ten, was sitting up in the bed that was meant to be for him.

Fenrir growled threateningly, white saliva dripping from his furry mouth. He didn't know what this human was doing in his home and it angered him. He was an alpha and he would have no person or wolf enter his territory without his permission. All humans that entered would be killed and any stray werewolf would ether be killed or get permit to join to the pack. The girl seemed young but Fenrir didn't mind; he had attacked and killed five year old. So eating this child didn't seem to be such a bad idea.

Fenrir easily, and without any trouble, walked over to the bed, growling threateningly only once when he saw the girl trying to move. Very rarely Fenrir had prey escape him but, when that happened, it was only because people came along to help and save that person. He would not allow this prey to escape him; not that she could even if she tried. No doubt Fenrir would have her pinned under him before the human could even set one finger over the edge of the bed.

Fenrir tilted his wolf head as he got closer to the human girl. Something seemed familiar about the child but the werewolf didn't know why that would be. Snarling in hunger and confusion, Fenrir jumped up onto the end of the bed before crawling over to the child. The human made a few attempts to back herself up but the werewolf easily jumped forwards and pushed his front paws down on her shoulders. In only seconds the werewolf had the girl pinned into place.

Do to her fear, the young girl was frozen in place as she gazed up at the beast's angry, threatening, hungry yellow eyes. Fenrir could see the confusion in the human's eyes, causing him to growl lowly in his attempt to chuckle. This human had no idea what he was and it only made it more interesting for him. Fenrir was one of those werewolves that enjoyed playing with his food before killing it and at times he would even allow his prey to run simply to chase it down. Although this was one of those times that Fenrir wasn't up for a chase; it would be too easy and he was too angry at the trespasser to _play_ with her.

The werewolf slowly lowered his head to the human's neck to sniff her. Again her scent seemed to send unknown memories to his mind. Although they were blurry and fuzzy, like a bad television channel reception. What bothered Fenrir most was that a voice in the back of his head kept telling him to stand back. No doubt was it his human self but he didn't understand why he would be thinking this way. The only time Fenrir had ever held back an attack was if he was out numbered and, right now, this young human was all alone.

Once the werewolf was satisfied with the scent, and having pushed the voice that nagged him to leave the girl alone to a place he wouldn't hear it, Fenrir raised his head to the child's cheek. Now it was time for him to get the first taste of his little snack. Even if Fenrir wasn't in a playful, cat and mouse, kind of mood, he still wanted to lick the human before he bit her. Besides, the more scared the girl would be, the more her heart would pump adrenaline into her bloodstream. Adrenaline always sweetened the blood.

Snarling, the werewolf opened his mouth and bared many of his sharpened teeth, making sure the human would be able to see him. To his pleasure the human didn't just see him but also shivered. If it wasn't for his paws pushing onto her shoulders, Fenrir was sure that the girl would make another attempt to leave. Although he wasn't in the mood to play a game of chase and he was beginning to get impatient with himself. So Fenrir stuck out his tongue and lowered his head, licking the cheek hungrily.

As his tongue brushed against the warm flesh of the human, a frightened whimper caught him off guard. Fenrir pulled his head up to look at the girl while a trail of saliva was left on the skin. Now that the werewolf looked at the frightened, human child, he realized that, besides the screaming, she hadn't made one attempt to speak to him. When it came to his children victims, not one of them has been as quite as this girl was being. Every child that Fenrir had attacked in the past would ether scream for help, beg to be left alone or scream at him; this girl had only screamed twice.

Although, now that the werewolf heard the child whimper, he was confused. The whimper sounded like it belonged to a wolf but this girl was human, or was she? There was the fact that she smelt familiar but it was being dulled by his own scent; he could smell the human in her but not the wolf. If the girl really was a werewolf she should have transformed by now. Although, after a quick glance around the room, he noticed that the room was blocked off of any moon light.

As the nagging voice began to make it's way back to Fenrir, the werewolf took his body off of the child's. Although he refused to get off of the bed as he sat beside the young child, watching her with curious yellow eyes. If the child really was a werewolf than she was most likely a resonantly bitten one as her eyes still held fear. She would also be a stray as he would have remembered if he had bitten her but maybe that is what his human side was telling him; maybe his human side was trying to tell him he adopted a stray.

Now that the wolf creature had gotten off of her, Alex was able to sit up. The first thing the ten year old did was wipe the saliva that was left behind when she was licked. Once the wetness was removed from her cheek to her hand, Alex glued her green eyes to the monster that attacked her. Alex had no idea what this wolf like creature was, but it seemed to resembled a monster that her parents used to tell her about to scare her. They had used to tell her that mutant wolves lived in the forest and loves to snack on little girls. Was this a mutant wolf? Were her parents telling the truth?

Right now the monster, creature, mutant wolf or _whatever_ it was, was just sitting on the bed, staring at her. He, who Alex was getting was a male, still looked threatening but this time it was mixed with curiosity. It was like something she did had caught him off guard but she couldn't think of anything like that. The only think the girl could think about was where Fenrir was and why he would let a monster like this in his house. At least Alex now understood why Fenrir had tried to hide her, not that it had worked all that well.

Fenrir tilted his head to the side as he watched the fear and confusion dance in her eyes. She sure was a weird one; not even trying to run away like most his victims. Smiling the only way a werewolf could, Fenrir leaned forwards so he could sniff at the girl's face. Even if she did turn out to be human after all, she was his and he would protect her. He didn't care what his pack members would think and he would kill anyone that would challenge him.

Alex whimpered again as she felt the creature's wet nose on the skin of her neck for the second time. The ten year old had been smelt by animals before, animals such as dogs, cats and even her school's class pet rat. Although there was a difference between being sniffed by a dog, or even a _rat_ and being sniffed by a creature that might eat her alive. When the young child felt the wetness of a tongue again she couldn't take it anymore; her fear was beginning to over take her.

"Please don't hurt me."

Alex surprised _herself_ when heard the whisper come from her own mouth. Besides the times in her dreams it had been years since the young girl had last heard her own voice. In the years that Alex had decided to go mute, nothing had managed to make her speak so much as one word. She never begged her parents to stop their beatings, she never answered questions directly and the most she'd do when she got scared was ether scream, cry or jump out. Although that was all before Alex found out that monsters really did live in the woods and one of those monsters was trying to eat her right now.

The werewolf growled softly against Alex's neck warningly as he continued to lick her skin. The beast didn't have any plans on hurting the child anymore; he was simply cleaning what the bath did not. The werewolf no longer had any reason to harm her so she had no reason to be scared. If he wanted to give Alex a reason to be scared of him, Fenrir would simply bite out her throat and make her watch with dying eyes as he ate her alive.

Alex grunted as she was pushed back onto her back as the beast put his paws down on her small chest. If it had been three weeks ago Alex was sure her bones would have snapped under the heavy weight. Although, by this time, the ten year old would rather have her body crushed than to get attacked by some kind of mutant wolf. She wasn't too sure if the creature was going to eat her anymore. She didn't know if the creature had suddenly turned friendly, like an over sized dog that liked to lick and jump on people, or if he was just trying to attack her again.

Alex was beginning to feel weird as the creature continued to lick her neck, ears and face. She was beginning to feel like a baby animal being bathed by it's parent. Alex felt herself blush in discomfort and embarrassment as the idea went through her mind. Now the ten year old had a fear that this creature thought she was his cub. More than ever, she began to wonder when Fenrir would come to save her before she got kidnapped by a mutant wolf.

When Fenrir was sure he got every piece of dirt that the bath water had missed, the werewolf pulled his body off of Alex's. The young girl sat back up and looked at him in surprise. It was clear that the girl had thought that he was going to hurt her again. Fenrir couldn't blame the girl for being scared; he did try to eat her just a little while ago. Although he wouldn't let anything, even the girl, keep him from what he wanted. An alpha got what he wanted, when he wanted.

Just as Alex was about to make one last attempt to get off the bed, she squealed in surprise as the creature reached out with his front paws and pulled her into his furry body. Alex found herself stiff as she was pulled into the chest of the beast. The paws that had grabbed her weren't really paws at all. Instead they seemed to be furry hands, sort of like a monkey's. Real paws wouldn't had been able to wrap around her like they did; to do so the beast would need fingers. Now Alex was even more creeped out than before.

Fenrir felt proud when the child didn't fight against him as he pulled her to his body. The werewolf wasn't trying to scare the child or make her uncomfortable; he was only trying to protect her. Fenrir knew that there were others outside and he needed to keep them away from his cub. Even though he may have been a well respected alpha among his pack, there were still those members that liked to challenge Fenrir.

While Fenrir was sure he wouldn't need to so much as lift his pinky finger to defeat the threat, he didn't want the little girl to get involved in the matter. So, figuring that this was the best cause of protection for now, Fenrir decided to sleep next to his cub to keep a closer eye on her. Afterwords, the werewolf would work on making Alex tough like him.

Alex was a bit confused as the wolf creature laid on it's side, taking her down with him. Now, instead of getting hurt like how she thought he would do, the young ten year old was using the creature's fluffy, gray furred chest as a pillow. This was one thing Alex never would have expected to happen. She also doubted that Fenrir would enjoy all the gray fur on his bed, not to mention a wolf like creature if he was still there in the morning.

Able to smell the girl's confusion and worry, Fenrir bent his head so he could rest it in the crock of Alex's neck. The girl tensed but Fenrir took no notice as he gave her exposed ear a lick in attempt to calm her down. As an alpha werewolf, who was responsible for the safety of dozens of other werewolves, Fenrir was waiting for Alex to fall asleep before going to sleep himself. Even if it turned out that she wasn't a werewolf herself, Fenrir was going to make sure she was safely asleep.

Alex sighed deeply before trying to tilt her head upwards in attempt to look at the creature's face. Although the creature didn't seem to like that idea and he growled threateningly. Alex felt herself pout and she squirmed in the creature's grip until she got one arm free. Again the creature growled and lifted his head so Alex could look up at the creature. To her confusion the yellow eyes of the creature held annoyance, to a point of looking almost human.

"If you're trying to get me to sleep I can't. I am not comfortable in this position." Alex whispered to the creature, speaking for the second time, not only that night but in a long time. Her vow of silence had already been broken earlier but it didn't mean she would talk to anyone else.

Growling in annoyance, the werewolf allowed the girl out of his grip, even if part of him didn't want to. The only reason Fenrir did this was because he wanted the girl to fall asleep but that wouldn't happen if she was uncomfortable. Although that didn't mean he would leave the child alone. As she scooted back to her original spot in the bed, Fenrir pulled himself over to her and laid his upper half body on her's.

Again Alex felt uneasy with the creature's body on her's but this time she couldn't complain about discomfort. With the extra warmth and fur of the creature, Alex was more comfortable than in the three weeks she had been living in the cabin. Turning her head back to look at the creature, Alex watched as the beast yawned, baring his many sharp, wolf like teeth.

In reaction to Fenrir's yawn, the young girl yawned back sleepily. Growling out in amusement, Fenrir laid his head beside Alex's. The front of his body laid on her back and, making sure his claws didn't hurt her, his front paw resting on the left shoulder. He was sure that the girl would be comfortable this way since she wasn't complaining yet. Perhaps she would fall asleep soon and he could get some sleep.

"Please don't eat me in my sleep." Alex whisper, smiling at the creature weakly. Smirking the only way a werewolf could, Fenrir licked the girl's face in attempt to insure her he would not hurt her.

Feeling herself relax completely, Alex fell asleep within moments. Pleased, Fenrir listened to the howls of his pack. By now parents would be training their cubs and members would be out hunting. Fenrir smirked wolfishly as he looked down at the sleeping girl and thought about his newest member. He still wasn't sure why his human side kept nagging him to leave the girl alone but he would obey... at least for now. If the girl was still here by next month the werewolf would not hold back. She would be his.

* * *

><p>Yep, I made Alex talk :D although she will only talk to Werewolf Fenrir. After that you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens next.<p>

Like I said in Eryk Lestrange's review reply I have not read the books... well I can remember reading the third and fourth, but my mom has read the rest. I am actually wanting to read the 7th book but ours has gone missing. I had a feeling it was at our campsite but there was a flood and very few things survived. I got my information from the Harry Potter Wikipedia website, what I can remember from the books and the movies

I hope you liked the chapter :D Sorry if Fenrir seemed OOC


	6. Author note

Just a noticed for my fans. I am looking into getting back into this story but I am into other stuff right now. I am thinking of my next chapter now


End file.
